


5 Days

by Hallownight89



Series: Reconciliation adventures [4]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: 5 day wait, Daphne gets demanding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making The Most Of It, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simon is struggling, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Waiting, courses, he wants his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallownight89/pseuds/Hallownight89
Summary: When Mother Nature visits our favourite couple are forced to wait.Simon struggles and cannot wait when Mother Nature is done and dusted. Smut ensures
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: Reconciliation adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108202
Comments: 19
Kudos: 224





	5 Days

5 days it had been. 5 days of sheer torture of not being able to touch his wife.

The morning Daphne’s courses had arrived, Simon had awoken to Daphne sitting up clutching her stomach and tears falling silently down her face. “Daphne... my love are you alright? Shall I call for a doctor?” He asked with every part of his body alight with fear.

Daphne shook her head “No... just my maid. It’s my...” she flushed bright red not daring to move incase Simon saw. Husbands and men in general did not care for women issues and Daphne certainly didn’t need him see the small patches of blood she had discovered on the linen as she had woken to that all to familiar pain in her stomach. The tears were those of both pain and disappointment at not being with child even though it had only been 5 short weeks of them trying. The slightly late arrival of her courses had given her a little hope. “Courses” she muttered and sniffed.

Simon only just caught the word but knew immediately what it had meant. Leaning in to press a kiss to his wife’s forehead he rang the pull bell summoning the maid. He walked around the bed and crouched by Daphne wiping a tear from her face “it’s okay my love. We have all the time in the world. Can I... can I get you anything” he asked cautiously. They had hardly been on speaking terms the first time around so wasn’t entirely sure what to do.

“No thank you” Daphne sniffed a few more tears escaping. Simon ran a comforting hand over his wife and said softly “truly Daphne it will happen. We have all the time in the world. I want nothing more than to give you a child and it pains me to see you so sad” Daphne sniffled “I know... I know we said no rush but my... my courses” she blushed at the word “they were due 5 days previous. I had allowed myself a brief hope...” she admitted sheepishly.

In an effort to cheer his wife up he said “ I understand, though maybe they are delayed as you and by that I mean we... have enjoyed a lot of activities recently and maybe your body wasn’t quite ready for a break” Daphne gazed into her husbands eyes seeing the dazzling cheekiness glint clearly and it has the desired effect causing her to laugh.

“Maybe... though that it not without saying the break will not be difficult.” She blushed at her admission. Their inter course has been frequent in the two weeks of their return to Clyvedon, indeed Daphne was quite sure there wasn’t many rooms they had not anointed.

Simon smiled, he of course didn’t not know much about courses and whilst he was aware husbands and some men still go to women during this period, he would give Daphne her space. He had self control. He could wait.

“H...how long” he asked questioning his self control and how long he was going to have to abstain from touching his wife. He felt his own cheeks burn at the question. “4 or 5 days usually for them to truly stop”

Simon tried not to groan but was spared Daphne hearing his disappointment as there was a knock to door to their chambers and Simon knew it would be Rose. Planting a kiss on his wife’s lips he rose and left to dress before they broke their fast.

Simon felt as though the 5 days were torture. Daphne the night her courses has started had asked if she should retire to the duchess chambers due to her courses as she was often restless and whilst blushing furiously admired to wearing an apron so not to “make a mess”

Simon himself had blushed at this and had to resist asking to see out of curiosity. He explained he was happy to still share a bed at all times. He did not think he could sleep without her by his side. They had fallen asleep Daphne’s head on his shoulder and his hand pressed against her abdomen. As he had warm hands it helped ward off the pain and he hated his wife in pain. Whilst she was asleep, it was the first time Simon imagined her pregnant with his child, her belly swollen and him doing just this. It was the first time he really wished for it. He was scared and was truly happy to try but only now was he disappointed it had not happened. The thought of being a father, a miniature version of him and Daphne growing within her belly was what sent him to sleep and what he dreamt of that evening.

On the 5th day after they had awoken to Daphne’s courses Simon had been out of the house in the village working other some of the farmers helping with the arrival of the cattle and sheep he had ordered to help cultivate the lands. He had risen early and left his wife asleep so was not aware that her courses were at an end.

Weary from the hard work Simon returned two hours before Luncheon and has made his way back their chambers ready to change and dine before finding his wife. Since returning this has been the longest they had been apart though he was sure it was only a few hours.

As he rounded the corner Daphne, a vision in a light lilac dress exited her day parlour and with a small courtesy and Simon could swear a smirk, she bowed “Your Grace” Simon stopped andtaking his wife’s arm pulled her into a kiss. “My love. Your dress is exquisite” Daphne laughed and snorted like she had the last time she heard those words. Swatting his arms she beamed at him “well since I woke alone this morning I thought I should make an effort for my husband. Do you think he should approve?” She asked playfully.

Simon forgetting his weariness eyed her hungrily “I believe he does” he added laughing. His eyes roamed his wife’s form, longing for her, watching her bosom heaving as she took a breath and leaning in to whisper “my courses are over”

The words had hardly left her mouth as Simon growled “Thank god” and picked his wife off her feet and ran full tilt down the corridor, Daphne laughing as he kicked open the door and flinging his wife on the bed, she giggled and squealed as she watched Simon lock the door and kick off his boots.

Simon liked to think he was a patient man but the last 5 days had been torture. To have tasted the sweetest ambrosia, to have dined with the gods, and then to have been forced back to mortality had been painful. He had kept his hands to himself and he was so hard he was ready to explode.

He took two strides to the bed and pulled Daphne to him. He needed her, he needed to taste her and consume her before it consumed him!

He leaned and pressed his lips to her with every ounce on Intensity he could muster. The need and desire to consume her and feel her close to him was worse now than it had been in the maze. He knew her passion, her body and every inch of her perfect body now and to be deprived that. He kissed hungrily like a man deprived of water would drink. 

He pulled Daphne flushed to him and allowed his lips to move over her chin, neck, nipping her earlobe as he made his way to her heaving chest.

With a practised ease he unfastened the buttons at the back of her dress and pushed it off her shoulders. Taking a slight step backwards as he revealed his wife’s glorious body he blinked. She was not wearing a corset or a slip “D...Daph” he gasped, sure it was not a stammer but sheer surprise that his wife has worn naught but her dress... 

With a seductive smirk “I thought you may be... eager and did not wish to waste time” she replied running and hand between the valley of her breasts as Simon stared mouth gaped before coming to his sense. 

Growling he pushed her down on the bed and threw the offending dress across the room “absolutely” he muttered in agreement before latching his mouth on one of Daphne’s nipples. “God” she moan as Simon suckled and licked at her now erect bud, his hand moving up to ensure the other did not feel left out. Paying attention to one breast Daphne wriggled and moaned beneath him before he moved to the other.

He could feel his own arousal pressing hard in his breeches but he wanted to make Daphne scream first. He wanted to feast on his wife.

Trailing kisses down the valley of her breasts, licking at her belly button he moved lower and lower pressing a kiss or little nip to Daphne’s skin as he aimed for his prize.

So to tease her and ensure she was positively dripping with need he bypassed the area Daphne was waiting for pressing a kiss to her bare ankle and slowly, tantalisingly and agonisingly slowly he moved up until Daphne sat up “Blast Simon stop teasing me!” She yelled and whined all at the same time. She was down right adorable like this. “All in good time my love...” he smirked pushing her down before resuming. He continued to tease for a few moments before she whined “so help if you do not get your head between my legs in this very instance I shall not... Simon!!!!!” She squeals falling back. 

Simon did not give her a chance to finish the sentence. Hearing his wife demanding his head between her legs was enough to nearly make him come In his pants so like a man possessed he dived in.

The smell of her arousal was like the finest brandy. She tasted like nothing he has tasted before And he was completely addicted. He could die between his wife’s legs and be a very happy man.

He lapped at her folds, sucking on her nub and pressing two fingers into her opening causing her to squeal and buck her hips into him “Simon... yes Simon”

He would never tire of this. His wife turned to putty beneath him she was prefect and his. He kept changing his pattern, hearing Daphne getting close and and her squeals closer together and he felt that familiar tightening begin around his fingers. Sucking hard on her nub whilst moving his fingers furiously he felt his wife releases, profanities leaving her dainty mouth mixed with his name and general screaming he smirked feeling very proud of himself however he felt like he was going to burst if he did not enter her soon.

Standing quickly he divested himself of his breeches and ran his hand over his length, Daphne had barely a chance to catch her breath before Simon climbed atop of her and impaled himself deep within her with a deep groan. He was home. Daphne gasped and allowing a moment for her to catch her breath and him to regain his composure he began to thrust into his wife. Each thrust met with a “yes” “god “ or “Simon” he sped up. He knew he would not last long as he pounded into her like a man possessed. 5 days of pent up arousal causing him to hear he own blood pounding in his ears “Daph... I’m going to” and with a final thrust he expended himself into his wife as she Came at the same time with a scream. He felt himself be milked by her insides, 5 days of holding on being released in her as his arms gave way and he fell with a flump onto his wife. Rolling carefully so not to squash her they both lay there panting hard.

“Good god” Daphne panted. “That was a long 5 days” Simon laughed feeling exhausted. Pulling Daphne close to Him and a blanket over them he kissed her head “it was... but it was worth it” Daphne smiled as she mumbled “I love you” and they both promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Never have I written three fics in one go but I was bored at work and this came to me.
> 
> I’ve got Explicit on this as it’s a bit more  
> Graphic than my previous two
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome.
> 
> I do not, I repeat do not own these characters


End file.
